Sonic Adventure DX: Authours Cut
by Linds the Stupid
Summary: This is what happens when I get bored I make a completly random ending for Sonic Adventure DX! One Shot. New scenes.


Linds:Well this sucks i got nothing to put here...

Disclaimer:STH is immortal yet still does not own Sonic a pity.

Linds:Sigh yep pigs will fly when the day comes...ON WITH THE FIC!.

-Sonic Advanture DX Authours Cut-

Knuckles was standing on the altar of the Master Emerald now lined up around it was six of the seven chaos emeralds...OF DOOM!...OK not of doom.

"I don't get it" Knuckles said "how come I can't cook my pizza in a dryer?".

Then a shiny glowing ball came to him.

"PSST that's not your lines" it said then flew away.

"Oh right" Knuckles said taking out a script "I don't get it the Master Emerald is back but Angel Island isn't rising pick up chaos emeralds mabye Sonic can help me walk towards bridge...WAIT WHO WRITES STUFF LIKE PICK UP CHAOS EMERALDS!".

After Knuckles rage and stupidity he learned he wasn't supossed to say them so he picked up the chaos emeralds and started walking towards the bridge when he saw Egghead...err..Eggman laying on the grass.

"Eggman what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"I was uh...swiming..." Eggman said.

"In the grass?" Knuckles asked.

"Um...yeah" Eggman replied.

Just then a blue figure crept towards them...

THAWK!.

-Mystic Canyon...wait thats what it's called right?-.

Sonic was sitting next to a tree.

"Ah vacation at last" Sonic said.

Just then Tails ran up to him.

"SOOOOOOOOOONIC!" Tails yelled.

Sonic started jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"YAY A VISTOR!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic Angel Island isn't rising!" Tails shouted.

"DUH your the geinus work it out a big rock floating I doubt it!" Sonic shouted angriliy.

"Come on let's go there!" Tails shouted dragging Sonic with him.

-Angel Isle...again-.

Tails dragged Sonic up across the bridge oh and might I add Sonic was really bloody by then from being dragged all the way then they saw Knuckles and Eggman laying on the grass.

"UGH THAT'S JUST WRONG" Sonic shouted.

"Pervert" Tails mumbled.

Just then Knuckles and Eggman regained councius...at the same time...

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"It was horrible!" Knuckles shouted "a giant slice of left over pizza came and took the chaos emeralds!".

"Step back I think his hormones just kicked in" Sonic whispered to Tails.

"Actullay Chaos took them" Eggman said.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6?" Tails asked.

"Anyways with six of the chaos emeralds he only need's the last one to become invincible!" Eggman shouted.

"I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Tails shouted with joy.

"Shut up Tails we need to figure out where it is" Sonic said.

"BUT IT'S IN MY TORNADO THAT CRASHED IN THE JUNGLE!" Tails yelled.

"NOT NOW!" Sonic screamed "I got it, it's in the Tornado that Tails crashed in the jungle!".

"Good idea Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

"But...but..." Tails muttered.

"Come on Tails keep up!" Sonic shouted as he was leaving.

Tails just sighed and followed Sonic.

"Now what?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's play Go Fish!" Eggman shouted happily.

"YAY!" Knuckles shouted.

-Random jungle that it never gave a name to-.

"So why exactley do you keep crashing?" Sonic asked as they were walking through the jungle.

"I only had enough money for crashing classes I never took landing or flying" Tails replied.

"Figures" Sonic said.

-Seven days later-

"Need...food, water..." Sonic gasped crawling through the maze of jungle "I... HATE! game creators...".

"We've only been walking for a couple minutes besides it's over there" Tails said pointing to the Tornado.

Although a blue puddle came and grabbed it then some how I don't know Chaos Controlled without big flashy light or somthing.

"The pizza has them" Sonic said saddly.

"You mean Chaos Zero" Tails said.

"Yeah" Sonic replied.

"Hi Sonic can you help me find Froggy?" Big asked bounding up to them.

"AAAAAH!" the two screamed.

"Froggy where are you?" Big called.

"SONIC SAVE YOURSELF!" Tails shouted.

"I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU BUDDY!" Sonic replied.

"Where's Froggy?".

"SONIC!" Tails shouted.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted.

"FROGGY?".

-Station Square-.

The Sonic team ran into SS just as it flooded now they were standing on a giant piece of road as Chaos Perfect emereged from the water.

"NO NOT WATER!" Sonic screamed as he fell to the ground in a seizure.

"SONIKKU!" Amy screamed running over to him.

"Great now who's gonna save us Gamma?" Kunckles asked sarcasticly.

"I am not progarmed to save the world from destruction" Gamma replied in his robotic voice.

I'LL SAVE YOU!" Super Man shouted flying down next to them.

"IT'S SUPER MAN!" they all shouted.

"Where is it?" Super Man asked.

They all pointed to Chaos Perfect.

"MOMMY!" Super Man screamed flying away.

"That was random" Tails said.

Then a green flash apperaed next to them as a black hedgehog emerged from it.

"I can help" Shadow said.

"No you can't" Eggman said "you don't come in till SA2B".

"Listen do you want me to help or the hedgehog having a seiuzure?" Shadow asked.

"You can help" Amy said.

"GREAT" Shadow said "now gimme the emeralds!".

They handed him the emeralds.

"Heh suckers" Shadow said "CHAOS CONTROL!".

And with that he was gone.

"We were tricked Froggy!" Big shouted.

"GAH!" everybody shouted clutching there bleeding ears.

"No..." Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Tails said running up to his buddy.

Sonic slowly got to his feet.

"I will not back down..." Sonic said his anger rising.

"Sonic no!" Knuckles shouted.

"Froggy?" Big asked.

"FROGGY THIS YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sonic shouted raising off the ground.

The chaos emeralds started appearing around Sonic the last one Shadow was holding on to.

"Huh whats going on- AAAAHHH!" Shadow shouted as he started spinning rapidly around Sonic then getting launched into the water.

A giant flash came when it cleared Super Sonic was there floating.

Super Sonic zoomed over too Big picked him up and zoomed towards Chaos Perfect.

"FROGGY HELP!" Big shouted.

"Now to destroy the ultimate evil!" Sonic shouted as he plunged Big into Chaos.

Chaos and Big screamed although Big was screaming about his dumb frog.

Sonic landed next to his friends in the now dry Station Square and transformed back to normal.

"You did it Sonikku" Amy said happily hugging Sonic.

"Yes the ultimate evil has been terminated" Gamma said.

"Big the cat is no more" Eggman concluded.

-Heaven-

"FROGGY!" Big shouted happily.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T EVEN ESCAPE HIM IN DEATH!" Froggy shouted.

"YOU CAN TALK FROGGY!?".

-END-

Linds:Well it's done i've been meaning to write this for awhile I hope you don't mind any hint's of OOCness because I see some. Everywhere.

P.S. tell me if you liked it and if I should write more spoof's.

FIN.


End file.
